This document relates to machine-to-machine (M2M) communication.
M2M communication generally refers to communication between two different devices, which is not explicitly triggered by a user. Devices may perform M2M communication using wired or wireless connectivity. The communication is typically initiated by an application residing on one of the machine to gather or send information to a counterpart application on the other machine.